


Valentine’s Day, Pal-entine’s Night

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love Confessions, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Relationships were stupid. Love was stupid. That was what you had been telling yourself for most of your life, at least. You had more important things to worry about like imminent destruction and bothersome monsters that needed burning, especially when it was with your closest friend and totally not ever-growing crush, Dean Winchester. As two grumpy single people, you and Dean settle for a night of Pal-entine’s Day pizza and some drinks, your feelings are revealed, and your night changes in a very interesting way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: 10 Days of Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Valentine’s Day, Pal-entine’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

You tapped your fingers onto the side of the book in your hands, a little bit bothered and a little bit bored.

It was Valentine’s Day, and it was another year you were spending it alone. Not that you wanted that, sure, but… well, what could you do?

A knock on your door made you raise your eyes, and Dean put his head through the small opening with raised eyebrows.

“Hey,” he smiled. “Sam’s out for Valentine’s Day. Wanna make it a Pal-entine’s Night?”

You chuckled, though frowning.

“The Star Wars Emperor?” you asked.

He shrugged.

“I don’t know. But I bought pizza and some beer...”

Your eyebrows perked up, and Dean instantly smirked.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he leant against the doorframe, smirking. “I know you want to get in my cave...”

You chuckled, making up your page and putting it aside.

“Fine, then,” you sighed. “What kind of pizza?”

“Pepperoni.”

You didn’t say anything, but stood up, walking after him and earning a shot snort from him, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the two pizza boxes and taking them to the TV with him on your heels, carrying the beers, and smirked when you realised Dean had already prepared his ‘Dean cave’ for you.

“What’s that?” you put the food down.

“The Notebook,” he put the beers down and sat down on the couch, kicking out his shoes and throwing them onto the table. “Cheesy, stupid, and great for us to make fun of.”

And you did. The film started, and you were soon questioning everything about it. How the parents were both blonde, but their kids’ hairs make no genetic sense, or how their eye didn’t make sense either, how their relationship _sucked_ , and why the hell didn’t the chick just let the crazy guy - you had already forgotten his name - fall from the Ferris Wheel.

“Do people really like this?” he asked raising his drink to his lips and frowning to the large TV.

“Oh yeah, apparently they do,” you confirmed. “I mean… For some reason, people love watching unhealthy relationships and find them super romantic.”

Dean snorted again, taking a new sip.

“Romance is overrated,” he declared. “You can be much happier single. I mean, look at us. We don’t need a Valentine’s date to have fun, we’re having fun right now, more than a lot of people in dates.”

You shrugged. You would never say that to Dean - and you’d never say it, not with him bad-mouthing Valentine’s Day, and the concept of relationships - but you wouldn’t mind having someone to be with.

“Yeah,” you muttered.

“Yeah,” he repeated in a mutter. “Yeah…”

You two fell into silence while the film played in front of you, and you bit down your lip silently.

“I mean,” he picked a slice of pizza. “You know what Sam’s date is? Just a romantic dinner. That’s all. And he’ll spend the night at her place. It’s so boring.”

You frowned, tilting your head.

“And what is _your_ idea for a cool date?”

Dean turned completely to you and put the pizza aside, and you could see his eyes glistening just a little bit.

“Well, let’s say I’d take _you_ for a date,” he said quickly, almost as if he barely wanted you to register the words. “First of all, we wouldn’t spend Valentine’s Day anywhere and just home. I’d cook you a nice meal, get your favourite wine, watch a cool film, and we’d have no pressure to perform any special sex or whatever.”

You chuckled.

“I mean, with a full stomach? I’d rather sleep,” you shrugged.

“Exactly!” he exclaimed and licked his lips. “And the next morning, I’d wake you up eating you out and make you cum the most times possible, and have an amazing lazy fuck because we’re both rested. And just then we’d have a real date.”

You raised an eyebrow, trying to hide your perked interest in the sex part.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “I’d take you to the carnival in the next town and we’d go on the roller-coaster, the Ferris Wheel… You know, they have some really spacious seat on the Ferris Wheel and we could have some fun in there.”

You laughed, throwing your legs on his lap and earning a smirk.

“What kind of fun?”

His big hands rested on your ankles, massaging gently and rubbing his thumb around, gently but with second intentions right on first sight.

“Well,” he caressed your ankles. “I’d kiss you on the lips… then on your jaw and neck…” he listed, gently. “I’d put my hand up your skirt when we were right at the top, and you know me, I’d bribe the guy to put us right at the top, and I’d finger you until you were drenched.”

You took a deep breath, trying to keep yourself quiet, shivering while his fingers climbed up your legs a little bit more.

“Yeah?” you breathed out.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he squeezed your muscle gently. “And if you asked me really nicely, I’d make you cum.”

You breathed out.

“Right at the top?”

Dean raised his eyes to you.

“If you begged me,” he licked his lips.

“I’m not one to beg,” you said simply.

He shrugged, still massaging you already under your flannel pants.

“Dean,” you called, slowly. “Do you really think dating sucks?” you asked in a whisper.

“It depends,” he looked at you. “Would I be dating you?”

You shrugged.

“Maybe.”

He licked his lips, tasting the thick tension in the air around you.

“Then no,” he decided. “It doesn’t.”

You looked back at the screen silently and noticed the film was already over, turning to Dean once again just to find him watching you, and a sudden hit of courage made you sit up straight.

“Dean…”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Can I sit on your lap?”

He made silence, and you watched slowly while he put his beer away and turned off the TV, spreading his legs and - maybe purposefully - drawing your attention at his pants, where _something_ was happening already.

“Will you be out of those pants?” he tugged on the fabric gently.

“Do you want me to?” you asked back.

He chuckled darkly.

“Oh, I absolutely do, sweetheart.”

You smirked and stood up, walking right in front of him and sliding your pants off, standing just in your underwear and your top - not even a bra - and slowly climbing to sit onto his lap, straddling his hips and earning a hungry look from him.

Dean raised his big hands slowly and rested them on your thighs, touching your skin gently.

“I really wanna kiss you, sweetheart,” he declared, finally, staring into your eyes. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for quite a while.”

You looked down his lips, feeling hungrier than ever.

“Then why haven’t you done it?”

Dean smirked and grabbed your waist, pulling you closer and taking your lips in his, slowly and passionately, cradling your jaw and slowly tangling the fingers of his right hand into your hair. His warm skin on you sent shivers all over your body.

“Dean,” you sighed just as he moved his mouth away from yours and down your jaw, biting gently and drawing more sighs from you.

“Your lips are just as delicious as I thought,” he whispered onto your skin. “You smell so good, sweetheart.”

You grinned and threw your head back and offering more of your neck for him to kiss, feeling your nipples hardening and your pussy fucking drenched, pulling him closer to you and sighing when his free hand invaded your t-shirt and caressed your breast.

“Dean,” you whined, moving your hips, and moaned when you felt his cock underneath you, gasping when he pulled on your hair.

“Do you feel it, sweetheart?” he asked, moving from the side of your neck to the front of you, moving down and down and placing a kiss over your nipple through the fabric of your top. “Do you feel how hard you’re always making me? How much I want you?”

You nodded, and he released you, pushing our clothes up, and you helped him, taking off your top and biting your lip when he swallowed down, looking right down your breast and licking his own lips.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he put his hands on your waist. “So hot. You’re so beautiful.”

You smiled, and Dean lowered his head, wrapping his lips around your nipple and sucking on it, dragging his teeth and reaching for your free breast, pinching and pulling on it.

“Dean,” you moaned.

“So gorgeous,” he pulled you closer, rocking you on his lap and earning more moans from you.

You could feel his cock right against your covered folds and your clit, and it was just too good.

“That’s it, baby,” he licked your breast. “Moan more for me. Wanna hear you.”

“Dean…” you threw your head back.

“Rub this pussy against my cock,” he squeezed your hips. “Come on.”

You complied, still with his mouth fucking ruining your breasts, sicking bruises on them and playing your nipples to the point of strong sensitivity, feeling his cock rubbing against your and your panties soaked in your pussy juices.

“There you go,” he squeezed your ass. “Fucking messy, that’s how I like it.”

You felt your cheeks warming up, and he laughed just when his eyes fell on your face.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, licking a long strap between your breasts. “Don’t you want it? You’re doing so well, baby.”

You sought more of him, more of his covered cock, and reached down to at least open his pants, but Dean’s hands caught you before you could do that, and he pinned your wrist behind your back.

“I want you to cum for me,” he declared, his eyes completely black with desired staring right at yours. “Just like this, baby. You can take off your panties if you want, but that’s it. My pants stay on.”

You whined and squirmed, and he just grabbed your hips, moving you more while you just pouted, growing more and more desperate as your soaked cunt contracted around absolutely _nothing_ , suffering in emptiness.

“Are you sure you want to stop this to even take them off, though, Y/N?” he asked, your name sounding sinful in his lips. “You’ve soaked through your panties and already got a pretty dark spot on my jeans. I think you really, really, want to cum.”

You felt your face hotter in embarrassment, but it was soon just out of your mind when he squeezed your ass and moved you faster. Your clit was dragging right against his bulge, and you could feel your orgasm on the brink.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to see you like that, sweetheart,” he groaned. “Fucking hot, grinding against my cock…”

You whined in response and he bit your lower lip.

“Cum for me,” he whispered into your ear. “Cum for me and I’ll fuck you, sweetheart.”

You came with a loud moan, buckling more against him and moaning loudly, to his delight, and Dean held you once you went limp, panting against his chest and blindly searching for his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

“I love you, Dean,” you whispered onto his lips. “I really do.”

When you opened your eyes, he was staring at you and moved a hand to push your hair behind your ear.

“You do?” he asked, blushing.

“Yeah,” you rubbed your nose on his. “A lot.”

Dean smiled and kissed your lips sweetly, standing up and holding you by your thighs, letting you wrap your arms around his shoulders and tighten your legs around his waist.

“Let’s get this somewhere more comfortable,” he proposed.

“More comfortable?” you chuckled.

“Not gonna fuck you on a couch, sweetheart,” he kissed your earlobe. “I gotta have you on a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
